frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170508011441
"The last thing you two have to do is check on none other than only just your sometimes stubborn youngest sister, right? You know, the same royal youngest princess of Arendelle who was rather disliked by most of the others, including your favoritism showing friends. Did you know they found her to be a royal pain in the neck who was found to be obnoxiously insufferable?" Elsa and Breha nodded but then Elsa asked. "Why?" "I'm only curious. Be warned, these scenes will not be pretty to look at at all." "What do you mean it's not going to be pretty at all?" Elsa asked. "You're never going to believe unless you two royals of Arendelle see for yourselves, are you?" "No way!" Elsa said. The scene changed so now Elsa and Breha were in the scene from the past where there was none other than their little younger, youngest sister, Anna the same, familiar princess of Arendelle who finally woke up in her bedroom chamber at last with her head aching from all of the smashing it had taken the day back then before. Anna groaned in pain as she felt her head and face. There were few bandages on her cuts. The nurse aided them while Anna slept and a large breakfast for Anna had been prepared by the servants. First, Anna used a comb to comb her messy hair. Then Anna used a hairbrush to brush her hair in order to fix her messy hair. After she combed and brushed her hair to fix her messy hair, her hair was no longer messy at all. Finally, she got out of bed calmly to get dressed. She changed out of her night pajamas dress gown into her black, green coronation dress so now she wore the same coronation she wore at the coronation day. The same black, green coronation dress was a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green straps, a rose, teal, blue and purple prints on it, has greenish-gold trim, a black satin-laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, an olive drab pleated skirt with sashes consisting of the following: asparagus centers with pink, crimson, dark olive green, olive drab, blue prints on it between cream sides, dark green pleats, both cream petticoat, frilly knee-length pantalettes, white stockings, and a pair of black ballet shoes. Then she pinned her ribbons in her hair, she now wore her hair in a bun, a part of her hair is braided, used as a headband, a green comb-shaped barrette with a couple satin ribbons green and chartreuse attached to the back of her hair and dark pink lipstick. After she was finally done getting dressed at last, she calmly walked straight to her mirror before she stopped right there to look at herself in order to make sure she was all properly dressed much to Elsa's and Breha's surprise. However, there was only one thing Anna hadn't had at all this morning yet. Breakfast was what Anna hadn't had at all this morning yet because ever since she usually wasn't a morning person at all. Sure Anna was energetic but she needed breakfast to save her from facing starvation. Anna still looked at herself in her mirror before she ran her hands over her head and face until it unfortunately reminded her of a lot of the past before yesterday's incidents and instantly caused her to glare in the mirror. Elsa wondered if it caused Anna to grow much angry at all of any of them, especially at herself and mostly all the others who always chose hers and Breha's sides in order to gently comfort the both of them every time Anna argues with Elsa over anything else like this in front of poor Breha herself which it affected both of the older magical sisters of Arendelle equally as usual. Elsa and Breha could tell that Anna's blood was now fully bubbling and boiling up with pure rage as much as she felt her rage burning up inside of her. Elsa wondered if Anna couldn't easily help but to directly burn in rage, anger and fury towards one of her sisters at all, especially towards herself ever since because of another fight she had with all of hers and Breha's favoritism showers yesterday. However, Elsa and Breha heard a friendly feminine voice greeted Anna even though it never meant to broke into her thoughts at all. "Good morning! Here, here, Princess Anna. Your breakfast is served. I have your breakfast, especially prepared for a poor princess who had a rough day yesterday. This is a small feast, prepared just for you, Princess Anna. How are your sisters, Elsa and Breha today?" Elsa and Breha were shocked to hear as neither of them could believe somebody else would mentioned their names by talking about them. It was a female servant who was bringing Anna a grand breakfast but Anna neither turned around to say good morning to the servant nor did nor said nothing else at all but still continued to directly glare at her head in the mirror as she was silently wondering if her sisters, Elsa and Breha themselves, their friends, especially Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers, and most of all the others really thought about her. "Princess Anna … come on. Let's get your delicious meal." After a female servant placed Anna's grand breakfast meal down on the table, she came over to Anna, took the youngest royal sister of Arendelle under her arm and walked her over to the table to sit her down for the breakfast meal but Anna just made a disgusted face as she growled as she glared not at her own breakfast food/meal. Elsa wondered if Anna's still having angry thoughts about one of her sisters, especially about herself alongside all of hers and Breha's favoritism showers before Anna rudely stuck her tongue out in disgust. "But Anna, you love our meals, don't you? We spent all morning preparing this for you. You looked so tired when you arrived back here yesterday. What happened yesterday, Anna?" However, Anna still didn't answer her servant at all. Elsa wondered if Anna still silently fumed about her without saying anything at all. The servants looked at each other as they were puzzled as they were wondering why Anna was upset, mad, angry, furious, enraged and bitter so far. Elsa wondered if she could be the reason Anna was upset, mad, angry, furious, enraged and bitter? One of the servants begun to lift Anna onto the chair so that she could spoon-feed Anna. She said as she moved the spoon towards Anna's mouth. "Here it is… here it comes ... open wide ... just take small little bites–" Finally/lastly, Anna wildly knocked the spoon out of her servant's hand as she just finally exploded with pure rage at the top of her lungs with pure rage at last as she loudly shouted, screamed, yelled and lashed out in anger and fury wildly which it shocked Elsa and Breha by causing them to gasp in fright, fear, horror and terror. Anna threw her plate across the chamber. Then Anna got up and stamped/stomped on the table and begun ruining the food, squashing the fruits, tearing the fish and throwing all of it into the floor/ground below. Soon the table was overturned and she continued to throw food at the servants. They watched in horror as Anna ruined the feast they've prepared for her this morning today. Neither Elsa nor Breha could believe what they just saw right from the start at all. The scene changed so now Elsa and Breha were in another scene from the past where another servant arrived at her chamber but this time it was a male servant. Then he stopped to notice the mess Anna made so far this morning today. "Good day, Princess Anna." But Anna just rudely ignored him. "Good gracious! What a mess! Look at this mess. You've quite made a mess, haven't you? The master was unimpressed and he'd like you to clean all of it up this instant, young lady. It's an insult to all who lived in this chamber before you desecrated it as you've done, isn't it? It's also an insult to your attendants who prepared your breakfast this morning today too, isn't it?–" "NO YOU CLEAN IT!" Anna shouted at him as she rudely interrupted him. "Excuse me, ma'am! The master asked you to clean it, Princess. I won't disrespect his wishes, and neither you will. Now get to work at once please." Anna rudely stuck her tongue out at the servant within pure disgust before she stamped, stomped and stormed to approach the mess, including the food was now thrown on the floor ground from her breakfast. She aggressively snatched a cantaloupe and threw it at him in disgust, anger, fury and rage before the male servant closed his eyes in disappointment in Anna's anger, fury, rage issues, misbehavior and attitude problem before he said as he was glaring at Anna now for the way she was acting and misbehaving but he neither sounded angry nor furious at all though. "Well, Princess Anna, this behavior and attitude of yours has gone too far. Well, you know what, Anna? This attitude of yours is getting worse if you don't nor can't clean up your act nor get your act together at all, then you leave me no choice at all. I'll report your disobedience to the master. Since you're unwilling to follow his orders, I'll send a group of my staff to your chamber to have it cleaned for you if you refused to clean it yourself. You already chose not to listen at all. None of them will be happy with you and neither will the master. Now you'll resume your regular duties for the day. Lord Jabu-Jabu's patiently awaiting his meal. Now go to the fountain and prepare it at once!" Then he turned around and departed. "STUPID SERVANTS!" Anna yelled and shouted as she rudely stuck her tongue out again within pure disgust. Anna recently begun refusing to do her duty of preparing the daily meals for Lord Jabu-Jabu. Anna took deep breaths in anger, fury and rage. Elsa and Breha dislike the way Anna was acting at all. Plus, they felt bad for the servants who'd do anything to take good care of Anna and Anna took her anger out on them when none of them did nor said anything wrong to her on purpose at all. It seemed that as Anna got older, she begun to think of the importance of her position. Anna begun to wonder why she, a princess of Arendelle, should take orders from anybody, even including her own sister, Queen Elsa of Arendelle herself and why should she have to show Queen Elsa's authority more respect. What if not all the royal rules are always the same at all? Anna also begun to rethink of the other choices she made back when she was only five while Breha herself was seven and Elsa herself was eight. She begun to wonder why should she, a princess of Arendelle waste her whole entire life time, getting Elsa and Breha themselves back for past thirteen years as long as Elsa and Breha themselves are there in Arendelle when Anna just should've tried to find any other friends on her own back then before, including anybody else who was lonely as her. Elsa and Breha knew why because all three royal sisters of Arendelle were all important to each other no matter what. Anna sometimes wished she was better off being raised by anybody else anywhere else away from Arendelle to be less isolated even without Elsa and Breha but Elsa and Breha themselves at least had reasons to stay in Arendelle but she also wished she was also raised a non royal commoner instead of a royal princess ever since none of Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers themselves, the same people who always show Elsa and Breha themselves respect as royals of Arendelle more than they show Anna respect as a royal princess of Arendelle could easily stand the fact that Anna was also isolated in together with Arendelle so they always rather feel much sorry for both Elsa and Breha themselves equally more having to have Anna for a/as their little younger, youngest sister because all of Elsa's and Breha's favoritism showers found Anna herself rather painfully too pushy, too forceful, too domineering, too argumentative, too confrontational, too stubborn, too loud, too wild, too out of control, too uncontrollable, too unruly, too spoiled, too bratty, too annoying, too irritating, too aggressive, too quarrelsome, too too obnoxious, too insufferable, too much of a royal pain in the neck and too much more of an animal than a human. This was why everything everybody else did and said was to rather show nothing but favoritism towards both Elsa and Breha themselves equally over Anna much to Anna's jealousy and irritation. None of them could easily stand Anna's existence at all. The scene changed again so now Elsa and Breha were in another scene from the past. Much more than only just past few days ago, Anna had forgotten to arrive at the fountain to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu. When Anna came next day, one of the other Norwegian male servants said to her. "Now, Anna, you forgot to feed Lord Jabu-Jabu for past days ago before yesterday, didn't you? Now he was very hungry. I fed him for you and his meal was three hours late! Try to arrive timely everyday to feed the great lord. You owe your Norwegian heritage to him and forgetting to feed him's a clear sign of disrespect and directly against orders from the master." Anna rudely responded as she shouted at the male servant. "I DON'T CARE! NOBODY GIVES ME ORDERS! I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT BECAUSE I'M A PRINCESS AND YOU'RE A STUPID SERVANT!" "Now that's not very polite, Anna. You do not yell nor shout nor scream raise your voice like that at all. That was not good manners at all. Understand? That wasn't very nice, Princess." Anna rudely stuck her tongue out at the servant within disgust before she turned and stormed off away from the servant to prepare the meal. She caught much more than only just two large fishes from the water and placed them on before she violently just banged a large tray in front of Jabu-Jabu. She glared at him with a cold, dirty look and impatiently yelled. "WELL JUST TAKE IT ALREADY! I SHOULDN'T EVER EVEN BE FEEDING YOU. I'M A PRETTY PRINCESS AND YOU'RE A…YOU'RE JUST A... BIG…OLD, UGLY WHALE!" She shouted at him in disgust and stormed off away from Lord Jabu Jabu in a huff. Anna, in her growing anger, wanted to get revenge on all the others, mostly on all of her sisters' favoritism showers and especially on Elsa herself for their disagreement with her. Both Elsa and Breha were equally sadden and heartbroken by Anna's very aggressive aggression. Neither of them could stand the new, different Anna at all. They rather prefer the same, real, old Anna who's sweeter than the new, different Anna. Anna went to find anybody to tell them what was troubling her so far, mostly anybody else who's at least willing do anything to be there for Anna in any case if or when neither Elsa herself nor Breha herself nor their own parents themselves were always all the time at all, especially including treating Anna like their own daughter ever since her own parents themselves were already too busy focusing on, taking care of their two older daughters, her two big older sisters, Elsa herself and Breha herself more than their own other, youngest daughter during the past thirteenth year isolation until Elsa's coronation day. Anna took deep breaths in anger, fury, rage and hatred again before she tightly clenched her hands into balled up fists. She threw both of her fists up in the air and banged and pounded on the door as she was hoping anybody would answer it for her. used her balled up fist to bang on the door. Then a male voice that came from the room said. "Huh? Who is it? If it was you who was banging on the door with your fists, Princess Anna, then come on in, it's open!" Then she snatched the doorknob to fling to slam and burst the door open, stalked, stormed, stamped and stormed into the room and slammed the door. "Here's a seat for you to sit down on or would you rather stand up instead? It's all up to you, isn't it? So what's the problem this time, Princess Anna? You've made a mess of your chamber and disrespected Lord Jabu Jabu, haven't you? What's got into you lately? Could you explain why you're mad, angry and furious? Let me guess, your undeserved, so called sister friends, Elsa and Breha the same favorites of Arendelle and their favoritism showing friends are what's the problem, aren't they?" Neither Elsa nor Breha still could believe anybody else would mentioned their names by talking about them at all. "Yeah! None of my sisters, Elsa's nor Breha's favoritism showers really think that I'm a real princess at all like my sisters, Elsa and Breha are nor show me respect as a princess like they always always show my sisters, Elsa and Breha as princesses, especially show Elsa respect as a queen. Look at these cuts and slap marks on my face before they told me off in order to comfort Elsa and Breha, like saying that I'm not invited to any other parties like Elsa and Breha were because of the fight Elsa and I had in front of Breha at Elsa's coronation day because Elsa was against my wish to marry Hans of the Southern Isles and after I begged Breha to bless the marriage, she said it was a no go for her too. That's not fair that everything's always have to be all about Elsa!" Elsa and Breha nervously gulped in embarrassment as they felt bad and guilty while they heard that from their own youngest sister, Anna. "You're absolutely right about this and that, aren't you? Ugh. That was the most disappointing thing that brat, Elsa has ever done so far at her own stupid coronation day. After all, she was the one who shut you out for past thirteen years ago, wasn't she? It's always unfair that everything just always have to be all about that Elsa, isn't it? You know, everything's not always all about Elsa, is it? This is the news we've got for Elsa if only we accientally cross any paths with the likes of her and that Breha too." Both Elsa and Breha gasped as they equally froze in shock as they heard that too but it stopped neither of them from feeling insulted by anybody who's least willing to do anything to be there for Anna in any case if neither Elsa herself nor Breha herself nor their parents themselves at all. Elsa was nothing but guilty for shutting Anna out for past thirteen years ago. "Worse, Hans betrayed me!" "That was after you returned to Arendelle from the rock trolls, wasn't it? That was before you thought the kiss would work but it turned out it didn't at all. But that old rock troll still should've told given all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident but at least you've already finally have all of your real, old missing memories of Elsa's and Breha's magic powers and the accident, haven't you?" Both Elsa and Breha felt nothing but guilty for not even thinking about asking for the return of Anna's real, old missing memories of both of their magic powers. "I'm sorry that so called, undeserved, no good for nothing oldest sister friend rejected your wish to marry Hans. I'm sorry that other so called, undeserved, no good for nothing older middle sister friend said it was a no go for her too after you just already had to beg Breha to bless the marriage." Both Elsa and Breha equally felt that neither of them deserved to be Anna's big sisters at all. "I can't believe he was using me to get the throne." "However, it doesn't exactly mean you always have to listen to Elsa and Breha more all the time at all, does it?" "No I'm not wasting my time getting some sister friends back anymore. I'm going to move on from them ever since they have their other own different friends, especially their favoritism showers to treat them better than they treat me." Elsa and Breha gasped in shock again as neither of them could believe they heard their own youngest sister's confessions as tears welled up in their eyes before they shook their heads no as they hoped Anna didn't mean what she said at all. They also hoped Anna can take back what she said. "By the way, Anna, did you know your so called sister friends were really the same reasons neither of your parents bothered to raise you at all back when you were stuck isolated together with the likes of those favorites of Arendelle? You know, the ones with magic powers?" Elsa and Breha were shocked to hear that from anybody else who'd do anything to be there for Anna unlike their parents and Elsa and Breha themselves. "I wish I was raised by anybody else like you anywhere else away from Arendelle even without some sister friends of mine!" Elsa and Breha were heartbroken to hear that from their own youngest sister. "Wait a minute, are you positive?" "Yep." Elsa's and Breha's tears quickly streamed down to their beautiful faces and chins as they both started crying as silent as they could. Neither of them could believe Anna said those things about them.